


Мой дом — твой дом

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты R - NC-17 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Кёя вернулся, Дино счастлив.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты R - NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173935
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF KHR тексты M-E 2021





	Мой дом — твой дом

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета АД.

У Кёи изящные запястья с аккуратно выступающей костью, без лишней хрупкости, граничащей с женственностью — Дино доводилось видеть и такие, — с чуть заметным розоватым следом от манжеты — идеальные. Особенно когда эти запястья касаются его, будто бы невзначай, отчего по телу волнами разливается тепло. И хочется притянуть к себе ближе, прижать крепко, зарыться лицом в тёмные волосы, пахнущие чем-то, отдалённо напоминающим море, и дышать, покуда хватит лёгких. Кёя чувствует это желание и отстраняется с лукавой улыбкой — у него сегодня игривое настроение. Невесомо ведёт пальцами по плечу Дино, обводит контур татуировок (тело отзывается дрожью), щурится сытым зверем, пряча голодный блеск глаз. Дино выдыхает резко, откидывает голову, открывая шею, улыбается довольно. Он тоже не против поиграть: притвориться, что внутри не ворчит потревоженный вулкан.

Они не виделись четыре с половиной месяца. Не общались — два. Потому что Кёя пропал на очередной миссии, затерялся, словно облако в пасмурном небе. А потом объявился без предупреждения, как всегда, в общем-то.

— Ты сам так постоянно делал, — отвечает Кёя на невысказанные слова, подаваясь ближе. — Постоянно являлся без спроса на мою территорию.

— Мой дом — твой дом, — улыбается Дино.

Сокращает дистанцию, замерев в паре миллиметров от изогнутых в ехидной ухмылке губ. Это их своеобразная традиция, родившаяся годы назад на крыше средней школы Намимори. Кёя целует сдержанно, вдумчиво. И срывается, стоит лишь Дино слегка провести ногтями по загривку. Поцелуй становится более резким, более страстным, более смертоносным. Похожим на первый нанесённый удар.

Кёя тоже скучал. Просто он этого никогда не говорит, предпочитая словам поступки.  
Дино и сам такой. Поэтому прижимает к себе сильнее, проводит руками по тёплой коже, то надавливая, то уменьшая давление, отчего Кёя довольно изгибается, будто бы кот. Сравнение забавное и Дино негромко смеётся, обрывая поцелуй. Кёя фыркает и требовательно целует снова: наслушаться он ещё успеет. Дино слегка качает головой, улыбается чужому нетерпению. Негромко стонет, стоит Кёе коснуться напряжённого члена. Кожа на пальцах грубая, привычная к холоду и тяжести оружия, к вязкости крови противников. Движения же аккуратные, ласковые, словно Кёя пушит перья Хибёрду. Дино обожает этот диссонанс. Делает то же самое, отзеркаливает, постепенно ускоряя темп, ловит чужое сбивающееся дыхание. И кончает первым под привычное ехидное хмыканье, прерывающееся резким выдохом. Кёе, чтобы дойти до разрядки, нужно немногим больше.

Чистой рукой Дино перебирает повлажневшие от пота волосы Кёи, примостившего голову у него на плече.

— В душ? — предлагает он, осторожно дёргая за забавно торчащую прядку.  
Кёя кивает и отстраняется.

— Я первый, — говорит он, разворачиваясь.

— Твоё полотенце там же, где обычно, — с улыбкой отвечает Дино.

Он счастлив, что Кёя дома.


End file.
